Eres mi destino
by Deiye
Summary: La vida de Ichigo esta apunto de cambiar cuando un día tras la visita de Rukia, aparece una misteriosa shinigami. Nadie sabe de donde viene, ni sus intenciones. Cuando se descubran los misterios que conllevan su aparicion, sus vidas cambiaran.
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Capitulo 1 :El Comienzo.

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba en su habitación perdido en sus pensamientos. Su ventana se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a la pequeña shinigami de cabello negro y ojos violeta.

- ¡Rukia! - exclamó Ichigo parándose de un salto - "parece como si me leyera la mente" - pensó Fresita-kun.

-¡Nee-san! –gritó Kon saltando en dirección de los pechos de Rukia, la cual lo evadió con una patada.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Como te ha ido? – exclamó Rukia al verlo.

- Hmm.. bien supongo, ¿y tu?¿Que te trae por aquí? - dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Nada solo pasaba de visita, hacía tiempo que no te veía, desde que recuperaste tu poderes – dijo Rukia sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que en realidad lo extrañaba – Pero si soy una molestia me avisas que me voy a la casa de Orihime, o le hago una visita a Urahara – agregó.

- ¡NO! –dijo dando un salto- Cof, cof, quiero decir, que no hace falta si ya sabes que no eres una molestia en mi casa.- agregó para remediar el grito.

En ese mismo instante sientieron la presencia de un shinigami al cual no conocían proviniendo de unas pocas cuadras de distancia. Ambos se miraron confundidos y en cuestión de segundos salio Rukia por la ventana seguida por Ichigo - el cual ya había metido a Kon en su cuerpo.

Con el uso del shunpo llegaron en menos de 5 segundos. Se detuvieron al ver una chica de cabello negro con la hakama de shinigami, algo herida e inconsciente en el suelo. Ichigo nunca la había visto y por la expresión de rostro de Rukia, ella tampoco. Ambos se acercaron y la voltearon para verle el rostro.

Tenia una apariencia de unos 16 o 17 años, su cabello era de tamaño mediano, lacio y con algunos cortes disparejos, los cuales le daban una apariencia algo rara pero única. Su piel era blanca como el nacar. La mayor parte de su rostro y sus manos estaban cubiertos en sangre, pero la mayoría no parecía pertenecerle a la chica. Se podía ver que estaba respirando pero muy débilmente. Inmediatamente, Ichigo la trató de subir a su espalda con la ayuda de Rukia.

-¿De donde crees que venga? – le preguntó mientras la trataba de cargar.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, nunca la he visto en la Sociedad de las Almas, y parece que viene de una seria pelea. Mejor la llevamos a tu casa y cuando se despierte le hacemos las preguntas. – respondió Rukia adelantándose.

-Pero, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de como curarla, y herida no la podemos dejar. Se podría morir, aunque la mayoría de la sangre que tiene encima no parece ser de ella.

-Ya sé tonto, no te preocupes, yo me encargo – dijo Rukia como si estuviera repitiéndole algo obvio.

-¡Hey! ¡Mira a quien llamas tonto, enana!

Esto hizo enojar a Rukia la cual empujó a Ichigo con una patada. Ichigo perdió un poco el balance pero se detuvo antes de caerse.

-¡Fíjate a quien pateas, enana! Casi le pegas a la chica.

-Eso es lo que obtienes por llamarme enana – dijo Rukia con obstinación.

-Eso es lo que obtienes por llamarme tonto – dijo Ichigo imitándola.

Rukia decidió quedarse callada porque sabía que si decía algo iban a terminar peleando –otra vez -. Caminaron en silencio, esta vez sin usar shunpo para no lastimar a la chica mas de lo que estaba. Luego de unos 5 minutos llegaron.

-Ponla encima de la cama y sale, le pondré vendas y la cambiare de ropa – dijo Rukia con un tono de autoridad

-¿En mi cama? Mejor traigo un futon (N/A: Para los que no saben, los futones son las camas que usan mucho los japoneses. Van en el suelo y parece una cama de las que se usan normalmente para acampar xD)

-¿Que acaso no ves que esta herida?- replico Rukia.

-Si, pero igual no voy a poner a un desconocido encima de mi cama. El futon esta en esa gaveta de abajo.- dijo Ichigo señalando a un gavetero que había en la habitación. Rukia lo saco y lo desdobló en el suelo. Luego Ichigo puso la chica sobre el futon y salio de la habitación.

**ஐ**¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸**ஐ**¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸**ஐ**¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸**ஐ**¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸

Aca termina el primer capitulo de "Eres mi destino". Este esta algo corto porque es el primero, pero los siguientes serán un 35% mas largos. Espero que les haiga gustado mi manera de escribir, cualquier sugerencia o comentario son mas que bienvenidos.


	2. Capitulo 2: La misteriosa shinigami

Capitulo 2: La misteriosa shinigami.

Una shinigami caminaba por las calles de una Sociedad de las Almas completamente en llamas. Los techos se caían por doquier y todo era cenizas, escombros y muertes. La shinigami caminaba con dificultad, abrazándose el cuerpo con ambas manos. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas por la tristeza de ver el lugar que una vez fue su hogar completamente reducido a cenizas. Almas corrían por todo el lugar en pánico, mientras las llamas seguían cubriendo todo el paisaje. El cielo estaba cubierto por una enorme nube de humo negra. La chica seguía caminando como si ya no tuviera nada que perder, como si no tuviera a donde ir. Tropezó, con escombros y cayó al suelo, luego se volvió a levantar y siguió caminando.

De repente, la casa que había al lado del camino por donde pasaba se deshizo en un instante yendo a parar encima de la chica. Se cayó al suelo de un golpe rasguñándose las extremidades. Levantándose con dificultad se puso de pie nuevamente. Un hilo de sangre salía de su brazo izquierdo hasta el suelo. Siguió caminando, sin ninguna dirección en realidad, cubriendo el camino con pequeñas gotas de su sangre.

Sentía como si alguien la persiguiera, se volteó pero no vio a nadie, solo a muertos de sus conocidos entre los escombros y mucho fuego. Entre los cuerpos pudo reconocer a dos en especial, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. El pensamiento de no verlos de nuevo, sonriéndole, dándole la bienvenida a casa, cuidando de ella, la aterrorizaba enormemente.

Se volteó de espalda a los cuerpos sin vida y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió escapando de su horrible realidad. Seguía tropezando y cayendo al suelo, cada vez encontraba más casas en llamas, aquel lugar no tenía salida alguna. La desesperación y miedo se apoderaron completamente de ella y colapsó al suelo. Ahí se ahogo en su llanto si cesar.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸

La chica se despertó, por la horrible pesadilla y suavemente abrió sus ojos. Estaba en una desconocida habitación, algo regada. Se sentó en la cama que estaba durmiendo hace unos 30 segundos, mirando algo confundida a su alrededor. Aún estaba aturdida por las vividas llamas de su pesadilla.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Inoue?- preguntó un chico alto de cabello naranja, algo puntiagudo. Al mirarlo, la chica se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

- No creo que haga falta, sus heridas no son tan graves, pero lo que si me preocupa es de donde vendrá - dijo una chica de pequeña estatura con cabello negro corto y ojos violetas. La shinigami desconocida sonrió al verla.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira ya se despertó! - replicó el chico de pelo naranja.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama y la chica se volteó hacia ellos, suavemente, con cuidado de no lastimarse. La miraban con curiosidad, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

- Bueno supongo que no sabes quienes somos - dijo el chico - mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki - agregó mientras le dirigía una mirada a la otra chica para que hiciera la mismo.

- Y yo soy Kuchiki Rukia - dijo la chica ignorando la mirada de Ichigo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Ichigo.

- Mi nombre es Ichiru Ku... Ichiru Kiyu! - dijo con un sobresalto

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron algo confundidos.

- Ichiru, lindo nombre - dijo Rukia para tratar de arreglar el ambiente - ¿de donde vienes? Bueno es obvio que eres una shinigami pero yo nunca te he visto por la Sociedad de las Almas – agregó pensativa como buscando en su lista de conocidos.

- Se que han de estar bastante intrigados, pero lo siento, no puedo decir nada al respecto - dijo Ichiru con un rostro decidido.

- ¿Al menos podemos preguntar por qué estabas herida? ¿y en ese lugar? - dijo Ichigo esperando por lo menos una respuesta a eso.

- Lo siento, tampoco puedo decir eso - dijo bajando la cabeza un poco - pero les prometo que les diré, solo que por ahora no puedo.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - dijo Ichigo dando un paso hacia delante acortando la distancia entre él y la chica. Rukia le toco el hombro con la mano y meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda en negación. Luego dijo:

- Ichigo, cada persona tiene sus secretos. Será mejor que lo dejes así - se volteó a la chica y agregó - Eres algo misteriosa, pero no te considero un peligro. Aunque te estaré vigilando.

Ichiru asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. Sabía que en estos momentos todo lo que hacia era sospechoso pero no tenia opción, era por el bien de todos. Si quería ver de nuevo a las dos personas de su pesadilla vivas.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de las Almas.

- Señor, estamos recibiendo lecturas de un reiatsu proveniente de un shinigami desconocido desde la ciudad de Karakura- dijo uno de los integrantes de la división de investigaciones o 12º escuadrón.

- ¿Estas seguro? - le preguntó otro integrante.

- Avisemos al capitán - sugirió un tercero.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸

Ichigo y Rukia salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ichiru a solas para que descansara. Fueron camino a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿No te parece algo rara? - preguntó Ichigo

- ¿Rara en que sentido? - respondió Rukia

- En muchos sentidos, no se, la manera en la que actúa y como no quiere decir nada. ¿Vas a reportarlo a la Sociedad de las Almas?.

- No creo que sea necesario, seguro solo se hirió peleando contra un hollow y míranos a nosotros acá armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua - le respondió Rukia levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Pero si hubiese sido un hollow el que la atacó, ¿por qué no nos dijo? Además nosotros lo hubiésemos sentido.

- Buen punto - dijo Rukia pensando en una explicación lógica para los eventos. Al no encontrar nada se levanto del sofá y camino en dirección a la puerta de salida.

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Ichigo levantándose también.

- A caminar, estoy aburrida. ¿Vienes? - dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Claro - respondió Ichigo siguiéndola fuera de la puerta y cerrándola detrás de si.

ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸


	3. Capitulo 3: Sospechas

Capitulo 3: Sospechas

Varios días pasaron y la chica se recuperó de sus heridas. Aún seguía sin contar nada pero Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a confiar en la chica casi inconscientemente.

- Por favor, ¿me dejarían quedarme aquí por algún tiempo? - le preguntó Ichiru a Ichigo y Rukia

- Por mi no hay problema, supongo que te podrías quedar en el ático ya que yo duermo en el closet y el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo es algo pequeño - dijo Rukia como si tuviera la autoridad de la casa.

- ¡Hey! Enana, no intentes de mandar en la casa de otros- le dijo Fresita-kun con tono enojado.

- Técnicamente también es mi casa porque yo a veces vivo aquí, además tengo la aprobación de tu padre.

- Pero ella no - dijo señalando a Ichiru

- Eso es lo de menos, le puedo decir que es una prima mía, a fin de cuentas nos parecemos - dijo Rukia parándose al lado de Ichiru. En efecto se parecían algo, en los ojos que eran del mismo color, las diferencias eran que Ichiru era un poco mas alta y su cabello era mas largo y con diferente peinado, pero por lo demás parecían hermanas.- Además tus hermanas se llevan muy bien con ella, no creo que haiga problema.- agregó Rukia recordando las veces que venían a la habitación para conversar con Ichiru y como se preocupaban por ella.

- Haz lo que quieras, es imposible discutir contigo - dijo Ichigo con un suspiro renunciando a la conversación y sentándose en su cama agotado de la discusión

- Porque sabes que tengo la razón - dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triunfante - Por cierto, Ichiru cuando te curé llevabas una libreta contigo - agregó dirigiéndose hacia el closet donde dormía- La guarde acá para que no se perdiera y terminé olvidando devolvértela. ¿De que cosa es?- dijo Rukia mientras sacaba una libreta de un verde oscuro, la alzo a la vista y comenzó a leer el titulo que resaltaba escrito en blanco-¡Que nombre tan raro tiene! Dice: "¿Cómo crear una maquina d..." - no pudo terminar la frase porque Ichiru se la arrebató de las manos en cuestión de segundos. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre si sorprendidos por la rápida reacción que tuvo la chica.

-¿La leíste?- preguntó Ichiru con sobresalto.

- ¿Por qué tanto sobresalto? ¿Cual es el misterio?- dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-¿La leíste?- insistió Ichiru nuevamente

- No, no te preocupes, ¿pero cual es el secreto? Eres demasiado misteriosa y nos pides que confiemos en ti cuando no nos explicas nada de lo que sucede. ¿Cómo esperas recibir confianza de nosotros cuando ni siquiera tu nos confías?- dijo Rukia alterándose un poco. Ichigo estaba callado y solo prestaba atención a la conversación desde la comodidad de su cama.

En ese instante la ventana de Ichigo se abrió de par en par y un shinigami de cabello rojo puntiagudo con tatuajes raros alrededor de las cejas apareció.

- ¡Renji! -exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono.

- Hola Ichigo, Rukia - dijo mirándolos y luego enfocándose en Ichiru agregó - y compañía.

-¿Que te trae por acá?- preguntó Rukia.

- Vengo de parte de la Sociedad de las Almas a escoltar a la señorita a un interrogatorio sobre su origen.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -dijo Ichigo intrigado levantándose de su cama. Ichiru tragó en seco, sabía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que la descubrieran, tenía que haberse ido antes. Ahora se verá obligada a hablar.

-¿Es alguna fugitiva? - preguntó Rukia preocupada.

- No tengo muchos detalles pero según la división de investigación viene de otra dimensión, o por lo menos de este mundo no es. Su reiatsu es reconocido como el de un shinigami pero no coincide con ningún reiatsu en los registros oficiales de la división de investigación. Eso tiene a Kurotsuchi-taichou muy intrigado, ya sabes como es el. - dio dos pasos hacia la chica y agregó - ¿Vas a venir por tu propia voluntad o vas a intentar escapar? - diciendo la ultima frase acarició Zabimaru con la mano izquierda en modo de amenaza.

- Iré, ya llegada a este punto creo que no podre seguir ocultando mi origen. - dijo Ichiru con mirada desafiante hacia Renji, mostrándole que no tenia miedo de su amenaza.

- Bien, en ese caso vámonos, el capitán comandante ha hecho una reunión de capitanes para discutir el tema, le parece demasiado sospechoso - dándose vuelta a Ichigo y Rukia agregó - si quieren pueden venir pero será mejor que no interfieran con cualquiera que sea su sentencia si no quieren meterse en mas problemas de los que están por no reportar su presencia a la Sociedad de las Almas - tras decir esto ultimo le envió una mirada de reproche a Rukia.

- No la reporté a la Sociedad de las Almas porque no me pareció sospechosa de ningún crimen- dijo Rukia excusándose.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸

-¿A que hemos sido llamados aquí capitán comandante? - preguntó Hitsugaya-taicho molesto por la repentina llamada que ahora lo mantendrá alejado de terminar todo el papeleo de su escuadrón.

- A un asunto de urgencia, daré los detalles cuando estemos todos - dijo el capitán comandante dirigiendo una mirada alrededor de la habitación para identificar a los capitanes faltantes.

Hitsugaya-taichou suspiró molesto por la tardanza, Kuchiki-taichou miraba hacia delante con frialdad, Hirako-taichou miraba a los alrededores aburrido de esperar por el lento de Kurotsuchi-taichou, Soi Fong-taichou esperaba algo paciente. Konmamura-taichou estaba parado sin inmutarse, al igual que el resto de los capitanes.

Súbitamente Kurotsuchi-taichou entro en la sala.

-¡Al fin llegas! ¿Que acaso tienes complejo de tortuga?- se quejó Hirako-taichou molesto por la tardanza.

El capitán Kurotsuchi lo miró de reojo ignorando su rudo comentario.

- Ya estamos todos - comentó Soi Fong ya comenzándose a impacientar.

- ¡En ese caso, que comience la reunión! -afirmó el capitán comandante

ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸

Tercer capitulo terminado.

Ya se ponen las cosas buenas. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es más que bienvenida.


	4. Capitulo 4: Segunda aparicion

Capitulo 4: Segunda aparicion

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo Renji tomando a Ichiru por el brazo para que no se escapara al salir.

- No te preocupes que no escapare - le dijo Ichiru.

- Puede que no, pero no confío en ti - dijo Renji dirigiéndole una mirada de amenaza a Ichiru. Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban observando la escena sin molestarse en hablar. Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama y Rukia arrecostada a una pared cercana. Ambos pensaban que Renji se pasaba un poco con la preocupación. Se miraron con cara de fastidio el uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

En ese instante se sintió un reiatsu de shinigami a unas pocas cuadras. Era desconocido para tres de los shinigamis presentes en la habitación. Los ojos de Ichiru se abrieron desmesuradamente y corrió en dirección a la salida.

-¡Un momento! ¿A donde crees que vas? - le grito Renji parándose frente a la salida. Ichigo y Rukia también caminaron hacia la salida alarmados.

- Tengo que ir a verlo - dijo Ichiru alarmada.

- ¿Te refieres al reiatsu que acabamos de sentir? - preguntó Ichigo. Ichiru asintió.

- ¿De quien es?- preguntó Rukia.

- ¿Viene de donde mismo tu vienes? - preguntó Renji sin darle tiempo a Ichiru a contestar a la primera pregunta.

- Es de ... emmm... un amigo y si, viene de donde vengo. En todo caso por favor, necesito ir a verlo, seguro esta malherido. Puede que peor de lo que yo estaba - dijo Ichiru alarmada y al borde de las lágrimas.

- Esta bien, supongo que podemos dar un desvio pero que ni se te ocurra huir. Quizás también sea necesario llevarlo con nosotros. -aclaró Renji.

La chica asintió y salió por la ventana a toda velocidad seguida de Ichigo, Rukia y Renji. Este último seguía muy alarmado porque no confiaba en la palabra de la chica.

Cuando llegaron había un chico en el suelo inconsciente. Su cabello era corto y blanco y su tamaño algo bajito. Aparentaba tener unos 15 años. Estaba cubierto de sangre y justo como Ichiru dijo estaba muy malherido, mucho mas de lo que ella estaba cuando Ichigo y Rukia la encontraron varios días atrás. Parecía que aun respiraba pero era algo muy leve. Ichiru corrió al suelo y se arrodillo al su lado. Lagrimas de preocupación rodaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba despertarle. De repente una memoria le vino a la mente.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸

Una niña de 5 años corría detrás de un chico que aparentaba tener más o menos la misma edad. La chica tenía el cabello negro y largo. El chico era de cabello blanco. Ambos estaban vestidos en hakamas negras. Estaban en un bosque, como a la salida de un pueblo. No habían muchos árboles pero si arbustos y plantas pequeñas que adornaban el camino. Había lomas muy altas y otras pequeñas. No era un camino muy transitado por la gente, por esa misma razón.

- ¡Ichiru! ¡Deja de seguirme a donde quiera que vaya! - replicó el chico mientras subía por una loma con algo de dificultad. Ichiru lo seguía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Pero, Hishiro... - no pudo terminar la frase porque tropezó con una rama del piso y cayó loma abajo rodando. Llegó a parar sobre algunos arbustos que la arañaron toda. Alarmado Hishiro corrió detrás de ella.

- ¡Ichiru! ¡Ichiru! ¡Respóndeme! - gritó el chico en desesperación.

Ichiru se volteó y abrió los ojos. Tenía rasguños por toda la cara y extremidades pero no era nada grave. Lágrimas de alivio se asomaron a los ojos azul aguamarina de Hishiro.

- ¡Ves! Si te preocupas por mí. Luego me dices que no quieres ser más mi amigo y me dejas jugando sola. Además, eres un llorón - dijo cruzándose de brazos en un refunfuño.

- ¡No estoy llorando! Solo me cayó una basura en el ojo - mintió descaradamente.

- ¡Y además mentiroso! - agregó la chica.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸

Más lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ichiru al pensar en su infancia. Todo era feliz y ahora no...

- No llores - dijo el chico herido mientras le secaba una lagrima del rostro con la mano. Entre sollozos Ichiru le tomo la mano al chico y dijo con una sonrisa:

- No lloro, solo me cayó una basura en el ojo.

- Mentirosa - dijo el chico secando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo del rostro de Ichiru. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, el uno al otro muy intensamente, como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

- Cof... Cof- tosió Renji como para declarar que iba a hablar - suficiente con sus romanticismos que no tengo todo el día.-

Ichiru y Hiroshi se pusieron colorados hasta los pelos y se soltaron las manos.

- Heee... ¿d... d.. de q..que ro.. romanticismo hablas? - dijo Ichiru gagueando del nerviosismo. El chico tosió pero le dolía todo y soltó una queja.

- ¡Hishiro! No te muevas, te harás mas daño - replicó Ichiru con preocupación.

- ¿¡Qué no es obvio! Parecen dos tortolitos - dijo Renji como si fuera algo que hasta un niño sabría.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que curemos sus heridas - dijo Rukia interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros - dijo Renji decidido.

- Ni lo sueñes, ¿que acaso quieres que muera? - dijo Ichiru levantándose y poniéndose a la defensiva.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de mandarme - le contestó Renji.

- Miren, que tal si hacemos esto. Lo dejamos con Urahara, que el se haga cargo de sus heridas y nosotros vamos a La Sociedad de las Almas a resolver este asunto - sugirió Ichigo, el cual se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación - ¿Qué les parece? - agregó al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

- Por mi esta bien - dijo Ichiru

- No tengo de otra - dijo Renji a regañadientes.

- En ese caso ya esta decidido, le llevamos al chico a Urahara y nosotros nos vamos a la Sociedad de las Almas - concluyó Rukia.

Ichiru se arrodilló y cargó al chico en su espalda. Los demás shinigamis salieron rumbo a la casa de Urahara junto con ella.

ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ

Aca el capitulo 4 terminado, en unos días subo el 5 n.n

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan la historia x3

Solo diré un spoiler; el BOMBAZO se acerca =D (debería haber titulado el próximo capi así xD)


	5. Capitulo 5: La Sorpresa

Capitulo 5: La sorpresa.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - dijo Urahara el cuál estaba a punto de salir de su casa en busca de el reiatsu misterioso - No me hizo falta ni salir de mi casa - agregó sacando su abanico y cubriendo su sonrisa con el.

- Nos hace falta que cuides de el en lo que vamos a la Sociedad de las Almas - dijo Rukia.

- Un momento, ¿no van a explicar nada? - dijo Urahara el cual esperaba una detallada explicación. Renji le explico las órdenes que tenía brevemente.

- Bueno supongo que podría cuidarle por un tiempo - dijo Urahara pensativo - pero yo también quiero saber que esta sucediendo.

- Lo explicaré después, primero se lo tengo que explicar a la Sociedad de las Almas - dijo Ichiru entregándole el chico a Urahara para que cuidara de él.

- Lo dejamos a tu cuidado - dijo Rukia - Vamos - agregó volteándose a los demás.

- Ich... Ichiru espera - dijo el chico algo inconsciente

- Dime - dijo Ichiru acercándosele más.

- Urahara dijo que podías hablar de donde venimos si te veías presionada - le susurró Hishiro al oído de manera que nadie lo oyó. Aunque posiblemente Urahara si porque sus ojos mostraban su sorpresa. Ichiru pasó la mano por el cabello a Hishiro con ternura.

- No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos - dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa. Suspiró y se volteó hacia los demás - Vámonos.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji asintieron y en un instante salieron a la Sociedad de las Almas.

ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*•.¸ღ

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Hitsugaya luego de dada la señal de inicio a la reunión. Muchos de los capitanes estaban anciosos por saber que sucedía.

- Dejemos que Kurotsuchi-taichou comience con la explicación - dijo el capitán- comandante dando un bastonazo en el suelo para callar los murmullos.

- Tenemos un problema. Hace algunos días fue reportada la aparición de un reiatsu de shinigami desconocido proveniente de la ciudad de Karakura - Kurotsuchi-taichou esperó un poco para ver reacciones, pero al no recibir nada continuó - Hemos enviado al teniente Abarai Renji a que se ponga en contacto con Rukia, la cual se encuentra actualmente en la ciudad y que traiga acá al usuario de dicho reiatsu. Hace una media hora acabo de ser reportada otra aparición de reiatsu de shinigami desconocido, cerca del mismo lugar de la primera aparición, por eso me demoré. El teniente Abarai debe estar a punto de regresar con el shinigami portador de ese reiatsu - me refiero al primero-.

- ¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Hitsugaya con expresión de aburrimiento.

- ¿Te parece poco?, acaba de aparecer un reiatsu de shinigami que no es proveniente de la Sociedad de las Almas y lo único que dices es: ¿eso fue todo?- le replicó Soi Fong-taichou algo enojada por su despreocupación sobre el tema.

- Interesante... y que piensan hacer - preguntó Hirako-taichou con curiosidad.

- Si por mí fuera los despedazaría a todos - dijo Zaraki-taichou con una sonrisa de sádico en el rostro mientras acariciaba a su zanpakutou si nombre.

Murmullos de opiniones se oyeron por toda la habitación. El único que permanecía callado era Kuchiki-taichou.

- Silencio - ordenó el capitán comandante con otro fuerte bastonazo en el suelo, este con más fuerza que el último.

En ese instante entro un shinigami a avisar algo al capitán comandante y le susurró la noticia al oído. Luego de un rato se marchó y el capitán comandante dijo:

- El teniente Abarai acabada de llegar acompañado de la shinigami, Ichigo el shinigami sustituto y la teniente Kuchiki.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas de la habitación dejando entrar a los mencionados shinigamis. Renji tenia cara de orgullo a si mismo por haber completado su misión. Rukia e Ichigo tenían curiosidad y en el rostro de Ichiru se reflejaba la decisión y algo de miedo e inseguridad.

- Muy bien, señorita esperemos que nos des un larga explicación de tu lugar de origen - dijo Kurotsuchi-taichou mirándola como si fuera un espécimen coleccionable.

Todos los ojos de la habitación estaban fijos en la misteriosa chica. El capitán comandante hizo una señal con la cabeza para que comenzara a hablar e Ichiru hizo una reverencia de saludo. Rukia y Renji se arrodillaron en el suelo en señal de respeto al capitán comandante y los capitanes. Fresita-kun tan informal como siempre se quedo parado sin saludar a nadie como Pedro por su casa (N/A: no se si conocen ese dicho, me pareció gracioso ponerlo xD).

- Levántense - le dijo el capitán comandante a Renji y Rukia - Puede comenzar a hablar - agregó esta vez dirigiéndose a Ichiru la cual se aclaró la garganta y comenzó diciendo:

- Comencemos por el inicio, mi verdadero nombre es Ichiru Kuchiki.

ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸

¡Ta-chan! Ya se, soy una sádica, acabé el capitulo ahí para dejarlos intrigados :D

Bueno, aunque por los reviews que he leído mucho se acercan a la idea.

Deje varias pistas regadas, al final del próximo capi las dire xD

Saluditos y cuídense x3


	6. Capitulo 6: Verdad Revelada

Capitulo 6: Verdad revelada.

Todos los rostros perplejos se voltearon a mirar al capitán Kuchiki el cuál mostraba algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Byakuya! ¿Qué significa esto?- replicó Hitsugaya-taichou como en acusación.

- No se de lo que me hablas- le respondió Byakuya con altanería.

- Por favor déjenme terminar, luego pueden hacer preguntas o comentarios- dijo Ichiru algo enojada por la ruda interrupción. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó- Como iba diciendo mi nombre es Ichiru Kuchiki, originalmente me llamaba Ichiru Kurosaki pero al cumplir los 15 me cambié de apellido para tomar cargo de la familia Kuchiki.- Ichiru se pausó un momento a tomar aire. Todos los rostros en la habitación estaban sin palabras, no entendían nada de lo que la chica decía, como si hablara en chino. Luego continuó- Yo vengo del futuro.-Ichiru paró de hablar.

Todos los rostros en la habitación cambiaron de sorpresa a curiosidad. ¿Cómo es posible que exista una máquina del tiempo? ¿Quién la creó? ¿Por qué razón viajó esta chica al pasado? ¿Acaso vino a salvar a la Sociedad de las Almas de algún desastre?, o peor aún ¿que tal si vino a salvar al mundo entero? Muchos se preguntaban esto y mucho más.

- Un momento... ¿podrías explicarlo más detalladamente? - dijo Hirako-taichou no entendiendo casi nada.

- Unos veinte años en el futuro un arrancar de los que servía a Aizen intenta tomar venganza por segunda vez. La primera vez es en esta época, tuvo un intento fallido porque Ichigo lo detuvo pero quedó vivo luego de la pelea. Con el paso del tiempo obtuvo más poder y seguidores. Veinte años después, a la misma fecha vuelve a atacar pero esta vez con un inmenso ejército de arrancares, fracciones y 10 nuevos espadas. La Sociedad de las Almas quedó totalmente destruida, solo quedaron cenizas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se escondieron o intentaron unirse y atacar pero cualquier intento era completamente inútil. No podían cambiar la verdad; la Sociedad de las Almas había sido tomada por Hueco Mundo -Ichiru paró por un instante para ver su reacción.

Todos estaban perplejos, sin palabras.

- Entonces la única manera de salvarla es matando a esa persona en esta época, mientras aún es vulnerable.- terminó Ichiru.

- ¿Quién hizo la máquina tiempo? - preguntó Kurotsuchi-taichou muy interesado en el tema.

- La máquina del tiempo fue creada por Urahara Kisuke -Kurotsuchi Mayuri rechinó los dientes en señal de protesta. Él tenía la esperanza de que su yo futuro la hubiese creado.

- ¿Y cómo regresarás una vez que haigas cumplido tu misión? -preguntó Soi Fong.

- Tengo el manual de como crear la máquina - dijo sacando la libreta verde que Rukia había guardado anteriormente. - Urahara me dijo que se lo entregara a su yo de esta época.

- Tengo una pregunta si me permiten, si tu nombre original era Ichiru Kurosaki entonces eres hija de...- dijo Renji dejando la frase a medias mientras pensaba sobre el tema.

- Soy hija de Ichigo y Rukia - dijo Ichiru confirmando las sospechas de Renji.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron y se pusieron rojos como un tomate. Luego desviaron la mirada e Ichigo podría jurar que Byakuya lo estaba mirando de una manera asesina pero no lo miro a los ojos para no arriesgarse.

- Y ¿que hay sobre el otro chico que llegó hace poco? - preguntó Hirako-taichou para romper el silencio -¿como se llama? ¿y quienes son sus padres? - esta ultima pregunta por curiosidad.

- Su nombre es Hishiro Hitsugaya - todos miraron a Hitsugaya-taichou pensando en la posible madre - Es hijo del capitán Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori.

Hitsugaya se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

-Una pregunta, ¿que día atacara por primera vez este individuo? - dijo Soi Fong cortando el silencio nuevamente.

- No estoy segura, atacara por marzo, por algún error de la maquina llegue dos meses con anterioridad, así que tendré que quedarme por un tiempo - dijo Ichiru enviándole una mirada a sus futuros padres.

- Muy bien, te concedo permiso para quedarte en Karakura, si gustas puedes entrar a la escuela en lo que pasan dos meses - dijo el capitán comandante cerrando la conversación y luego con un bastonazo en el suelo agregó - ¡Doy por terminada la reunión!

ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ

Yeahhh! Ya comenzó el IchiRuki ( al fin x_x)

Personalmente prefiero HitsuKarin (tampoco es que tenga algún problema con el HitsuHina) pero si lo hacia Ichiru y Hishiro serian primos.

Ahora las pistas que deje eran mayormente:

- la libreta

- el recuerdo/sueño de Ichiru

- lo nombres Ichiru (ICHIgo x RUkia) y Hishiro ( HInamori x toShiro)

Si no mal recuerdo dejé más detallitos pero ahora no me acuerdo.


	7. Capitulo 7: Continuacion

Capitulo 7: Continuación

Todos los capitanes se dispersaron y salieron a sus respectivas divisiones. Hitsugaya se acercó a Ichiru y luego dijo:

- Me gustaría conocer a Hishiro.

- En estos momentos esta herido, lo dejamos con Urahara. - Le respondió Ichiru.

- Entonces iré a verlo con ustedes - dijo intentando ignorar el papeleo de su oficina, ya que su curiosidad era mas grande.

- Está bien, supongo - dijo Ichiru encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Hey! - dijo Renji intentando de llamar la atención de Ichiru hasta la puerta de salida - Nos vamos.

- Ya voy - dijo Ichiru caminando seguida por Hitsugaya-taichou.

- ¡Taichou! ¿A donde va?- preguntó Matsumoto desde lo lejos mientras veía a su capitán dirigirse al Seinkamon que Renji estaba abriendo.

- A resolver unos asuntos.

- Va a ver a su hijo.

Dijeron Hitsugaya y Renji al mismo tiempo. Matsumoto estaba confundida.

- No entiendo muy bien pero voy con usted.

- No necesito escolta, puedo cuidarme bien solo. Mejor ve a la oficina y termina mi papeleo.

- No es justo taichou. Eso es de usted.

Hitsugaya se volteo ignorando la respuesta de Matsumoto y entró por el Senkaimon siguiendo a Renji, Ichiru, Ichigo y Rukia - estos últimos que no habían dicho ni palabra luego de la reunión, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos.- Matsumoto ignoro a su capitán y lo siguió.

Luego de pasar todos por la puerta que se abrió al frente de la casa de Urahara entraron a la casa. Ichiru entro apresurada y se encontró a Urahara sentado en la sala de estar muy cómodo con su abanico.

- Esta allí - dijo Urahara señalando a la puerta de una habitación luego de ver a Ichiru entrar precipitadamente.

Ichiru la abrió y Hishiro estaba en un futón, dormido profundamente. Ya sus heridas estaban cubiertas con vendas y el sangramiento había sido detenido. En adicción tenia un paño en la frente como si tuviera fiebre. Ichiru se acercó y le toco la frente, estaba envuelta en sudor e hirviendo. El resto entro a la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor del chico. Ichiru comenzó a cambiarle el paño de la frente por uno frio.

- Mire Taichou, se parece a ti - dijo Matsumoto sorprendida. - Así que después de todo ibas a ver a tu hijo.

- ¡No es mi hijo! - respondió molesto por la impertinencia de su teniente.- o al menos aun no - agrego al darse cuenta de la mentirota. - Además, ¿no te dije que terminaras mi papeleo?

- No es justo, ese papeleo es suyo. Si quiere que lo haga tendrá que comprarme sake por un mes - dijo Matsumoto sabiendo que él nunca lo haría. Casi todos en la habitación rieron pensando lo mismo que Rangiku-san.

- ¡Podrían callarse de una vez! - dijo Ichiru con un fuerte grito de enojada por la poca consideración con el herido que dormía. Con este grito Hishiro se despertó. - ¡Vieron, ya lo despertaron!

-La única que lo despertó fuiste tu gritando - dijo Hitsugaya como señalando algo que era obvio.

Hishiro abrió los ojos y tosió. Luego dijo en un susurro.

- Ya regresaste Ichiru...

- Si, ya explique todo. Ahora que recuerdo se me olvido decirle a Urahara- agrego Ichiru volteándose para hablarle al mencionado.

- No hay necesidad de ello, ya el chico me conto- dijo Urahara

- Muy bien, ¿y que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Ichigo hablando por primera vez luego de haberse pasado un buen tiempo sin hablar debido a la conmoción por la noticia

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que al final el señorito apenado habló! - exclamo Renji intentando hacerle una broma a Fresita-kun. El eludido le dirigió una mirada asesina e ignoro por completo el comentario de Renji.

- Supongo que deberíamos seguir la vida normal y esperar a que llegue marzo. Y rezar para que no suceda lo peor. - le respondió Rukia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo que pareció una eternidad. Ambos se sonrojaron con solo acordarse de lo hablado en la reunión y desviaron sus miradas hacia el suelo apenados.

- Vaya, Vaya, por lo que veo ya tenemos mas tortolitos por aquí - dijo Urahara dándose cuenta de los sonrojos de Ichigo y Rukia.

- Taichou, sigo sin entender nada - le susurró Matsumoto al oído a su capitán.

- Por eso te dije que te quedaras, cuando lleguemos a la Sociedad de las Almas te explico- le respondió algo molesto.

- Volviendo al tema, sugiero que solo seamos pacientes y cuando llegue el día del ataque, darle con todo y acabarlo. - dijo Renji.

- Renji siendo paciente, no me lo creo- comento Rangiku en forma de burla.

Todos la miraron como haciéndole ver que no era el momento adecuado para andar de bromas.

- Bueno, no seria mejor que salieran y dejen al enfermo descansar - sugirió Urahara.

- No...cof ...cof, estoy bien. Pueden seguir hablando, yo también me quiero enterar- dijo el eludido levantándose para sentarse en el futón.

Ichiru lo ayudo y se sentó a su lado con un rostro que mostraba su preocupación. La conversación siguió:

- Bueno, realmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora -dijo Rukia, que finalmente se decidió a hablar- Como dijo Ichiru, no vendrá hasta marzo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar y entrenar para estar listos para cuando venga.

- Supongo que si, sinceramente no hay más que hacer excepto esperar- dijo Ichigo afirmando la opinión de Rukia.

ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸ஐ

De repente unos toques se oyeron en la puerta de enfrente. Urahara salió de la habitación para ver quien era.

¡Y aquí! Al fin termine el capítulo que le seguía. Intentare subirlos algo más regular, como dos veces al mes, no se.

Me disculpo por la gran demora que tuve sinceramente no tenía no la menor idea de como seguir. Bueno si tenía idea pero en este punto del fanfic como que no sabía como seguir, supongo que ha eso se le llamaría punto muerto o algo así xDDD.

Bueno, ya eso era todo, más adelante verán más romance así que no esperen muchas peleas o acción o suspenso en los próximo capis. Supongo que ya tendrán una idea de las parejas en las que me centraré

Siguiente capítulo: "Volviendo a la monotonía"


End file.
